This invention relates to a stabilizer for articles carried within a vehicle bed and more particularly to such a stabilizer which may be detachably connected to the bed of a vehicle, such as a pick-up truck, whereby articles carried therein may be secured in place regardless of the shape or size of the articles.
Heretofore in the art to which my invention relates, difficulties have been encountered in stabilizing articles carried in the open bed of pick-up trucks due to the fact that such articles are often longer than the bed of the truck and also such articles vary in size and shape whereby it is difficult to retain such articles in a fixed position within the bed of a vehicle. This is especially true due to the fact that the upper surface of such articles are not always at the same elevation and the upper surface of the articles are often below the upper edges of the side walls for the vehicle bed.